Trędowata/II/31
Kategoria:Trędowata XXXI W czwartek po pogrzebie w Ruczajewie panowała cisza grobowa. W milczeniu snuły się ponure postacie służby. Cały folwark milczał głucho bez roboty, bez życia. Na ranny pociąg odjechało paru bliżej znajomych doktorów z Warszawy, ale rodzina ordynata została jeszcze. Uczeni zagraniczni wyruszyli natychmiast po śmierci. Żałoba po Stefci zapadła kirem na wszystkich. Tylko słowik śpiewał po dawnemu na brzozie pod oknem pustego pokoju zmarłej, dokąd zniesiono kwiaty i pogaszone, zapłakane świece. Ptaszek nucił treny piękne i smutne, opłakując jasną, wiośnianą duszyczkę dziewczyny, co tak cicho zeszła z ziemi, tyle zostawiając łez. Wtórowały śpiewakowi tęskne gamy pszczół, szemrał powiewnie rój kolorowych motyli. Na ocienionej werandzie od strony ogrodu zebrani wszyscy rozmawiali z sobą przyciszonymi głosami. W głębokim fotelu siedziała staruszka księżna, ogromnie zmieniona przez tę parę ciężkich dni. Oczy miała zapadłe, zaciśnięte usta. Pan Maciej zgarbiony, z twarzą sfałdowaną, już niemal zgrzybiały. Ręce splótł na kolanach i patrzał w ziemię. Postacie państwa Rudeckich wyrażały tak straszną rozpacz, taką ruinę moralną, że nikt nie mógł patrzeć na nich bez łez. Oboje przygniatali ciężarem swej niedoli. Znajdowała się na werandzie pani Idalia, młoda księżna i Rita. Brochwicz z Trestką i lekarzem księżnej szeptali z sobą na boku. Tylko Lucia, zupełnie chora, spłakana leżała w łóżku, opóźniając wyjazd księżnej i pani Idalii. Czuwały nad nią księżniczki. Nie było również Waldemara. Na ławce pod splotami dzikiego wina siedział skulony ksiądz, który chrzcił i chował Stefcię. Staruszek popłakiwał cicho. Wilhelm Szeliga na otrzymany w Heidelbergu telegram od siostry rzucił semestrowy egzamin i natychmiast pospieszył do Ruczajewa. Trafił na pogrzeb. Teraz milczał ponury, z czerwonymi oczyma, podobny do złamanego drzewka. Księżna trzymała w ręku paczkę listów anonimowych. Usta staruszki trzęsły się, złamanym głosem mówiła: – To najstraszniejsze... te listy. Gdybyż umarła z innego powodu... Ale profesorowie twierdzili, że anonimy ją zabiły. – Głównie to – rzekł stanowczo stary lekarz. Panna Rita smutnie poruszyła głową. – I ja to samo mówię. Ona była niesłychanie uczuciową i bardzo wrażliwą. Dla niej takie słowa to nóż w serce, to zabójstwo! Ile ona przeszła rozterki duchowej, zanim zdecydowała się zostać narzeczoną ordynata. Ona chciała poświęcić własne uczucie najdroższe! Ja wiem wszystko, podziwiałam ją zawsze. I taką istotę zabić, do niej pisać podobne oszczerstwa!... Panna Rita rozpłakała się. Trestka dotknął jej ręki. – Pani droga, spokoju! Oszczędzajmy księżnę i pana Macieja. Wtem przemówił pan Rudecki: – Wina spada na mnie, żem jej ustrzec nie zdołał od tych wrogich listów. One ją zabiły. – Panie! proszę nie zmniejszać winy tych, co je pisali – rzekł Brochwicz. – Ordynat pana ostrzegał, bo on zna ogrom złości ludzkiej. I on nie przeczuwał, że anonimy będą tak zjadliwe. Tym spiskiem kierowało parę osób w ścisłym z sobą porozumieniu. Każdy wie, kto jedynie być może zdolnym do tego. Tu nie ma dwóch zdań. Autor ostatniego anonimu ubliżył nam podpisując się: “Jeden za wszystkich”. To kłamstwo, dobrze obmyślana intryga. Starsza księżna spuściła powieki, usta zacięły się surowym wyrazem. Cichym głosem przemówiła: – Barscy?... taką niegodziwość! Wstyd! I to karmazyni! Czy to prawda? – A jednak fakt – podchwycił Trestka. – Ostatni anonim pisał Barski: jego styl, jego wyrażenia. W innych mniej więcej to samo, tylko pismo podrabiane umiejętnie. Cisnąć mu w twarz nie można: za bezczelny, nawet by się nie zarumienił. – Ale można by mu nie podać ręki – rzekła surowo księżna. Lekki dreszcz przeniknął obecnych. Wyrok dumnej pani, magnatki rodowej, wydany na magnata, zrobił wrażenie. Spojrzeli po sobie, jakiś strach przeleciał po twarzach. – Barskiemu ktoś pomagał – rzekła nieśmiało pani Idalia. – Własna córka i Lora Ćwilecka – dodała ironicznie panna Rita. – Na nie spada wstyd za splamioną godność kobiecą – mówiła księżna podniecona – skompromitowały się same. Lora była zawsze parweniuszką. Ale Barski skompromitował nas wszystkich, tego już się nie darowuje! – Wyraźnego dowodu nie ma – wycedziła pani Elzonowska. – Idalio! – zgromił ją pan Maciej. Księżna mówiła, nie uważając: – Barski zatarł ślad zmienionym pismem. To dowodzi, że się nas bał, nie Stefci. Gdyby nie ta fikcyjna zapora, usunąłby się od niego każdy prawy arystokrata. To wykroczenie poważne, nie zrobiłby tego uczciwy chłop. Ale magnat?... O, wstyd! – Dlaczego ona nic ordynatowi nie nadmieniła o otrzymywanej korespondencji? On ukróciłby to natychmiast – rzekł Brochwicz. – Ja ją rozumiem – odpowiedziała panna Rita. – Ona nie chciała skandalu, nie chciała go ranić. Zresztą są dowody – listy, jakie pisała do niego żaląc się, a jednak żaden nie został wysłany. To była bardzo subtelna natura, ale za słabe miała siły. Staruszek proboszcz pokiwał głową. – Ja wiem najlepiej, jaka to była zdrojowa dusza, jakie serce – rzekł smutnie. – To dziecko już we krwi nosiło szlachetność. Pan Maciej rękoma zakrył twarz. Po długim milczeniu zaczął mówić z niezmierną jakąś trwogą: – To stać się musiało... to przeznaczenie... to moja Nemezys! Moja przeszłość zemściła się straszliwie, ona... Stefania. Uderzyła w najżywotniejszą arterię mego serca, dotykając jedynego wnuka. Ja zrujnowałem jej życie, ona zabrała szczęście mego wnuka. O! straszna zemsta! okrutna zemsta! Wszyscy milczeli. Pani Rudecka płakała, słuchając słów starca oskarżających jej matkę. Łkaniem zdawała się pytać zmarłej: – Czy to prawda? Ty się zemściłaś... ty nam ją zabrałaś? Ale za cóż kara dosięgła nas, rodziców?... za co? A pan Maciej mówił dalej po chwilowej ciszy: – Nieszczęsną jest nasza rodzina, fatum nad nią wisi. Wieczne łzy! wieczne łzy! I to dziecko, zabite przez nas – nowa ofiara Michorowskich! Nic nie pomogło, ze Waldemar zwalczył wszelkie przeszkody, żeśmy ją pokochali już jak córkę. Nic nie pomogło! Wszystko to tylko początkiem zemsty, jakby obliczone na to, by cios uczynić sroższym. W tym jest całe okrucieństwo odwetu! W dniu, w którym połączyć się mieli, dopełniła się zemsta! Starzec odetchnął głęboko. Blade oczy obrócił na klomb kwiatowy przed werandą i poruszał głową, jakby akcentując bezmiernie smutne słowa. – Oczekiwałem ich ślubu z upragnieniem, chciałem jak najprędzej ujrzeć wnuka szczęśliwym, jakim nigdy ja nie byłem. Wyobrażałem ich sobie zawsze w ślubnych strojach – tę parę tak piękną, stworzoną dla siebie. I zobaczyłem Stefcię w ślubnej sukni... widziałem ją w wieńcu z pomarańczowych kwiatów głębowickich, które miały ją zdobić przy ołtarzu. Widziałem ją w welonie, dziewiczą, śliczną – ale jak! ale jak!... I jego widziałem wśród tych kwiatów nieprzytomnego prawie. O! straszny obraz! poniosę go z sobą do grobu! Trzeba mieć całą moją przeszłość za sobą, całą niedolę życia, aby na kresie jego ujrzeć podobny obraz. Kara zasłużona, ale okrutna. To już nie kara, lecz piekielna zemsta! A potem... po jej śmierci, jakim cudem ja wówczas nie padłem rażony na miejscu, kiedy w rękach jego ujrzałem broń morderczą? O! Chryste! Księżna rzuciła się na fotelu. – Co?... co?... Waldemar chciał?... – Tak, chciał się zabić, miał w ręku rewolwer... odepchnął mnie, gdym odbierał... był dziki... straszny! Ale mu do nóg padłem, kolana mu całowałem... ja... jego dziad! bo mię rozpacz za duszę targnęła. Starzec zaszlochał. Księżna zaczęła także płakać. Na werandę wpełznął złowrogi cień. Brochwicz powstał i wyszedł aż na schody, bo mu krtań ścisnął spazm żalu. Czoło oparł o słup werandy. Pan Maciej mówił dalej: – Rita wyrwała mu rewolwer, ale mierzył do siebie... kula chybiła... Boże łaskaw! Rita zabrała mu broń... niech jej Bóg nagrodzi... ja byłem nieprzytomny. To tylko czułem, że nienasycona zemsta i jego chce mi zabrać. Błagałem, zakląłem go na pamięć zmarłej Stefci, na pamięć jego matki. Może duszyczka tej słodkiej dziewczyny dopomogła, bo zdołałem go poruszyć. Obiecał mi, ale co się z nim dzieje, widzicie sami. Najgorsze to, że nie może płakać. Szarpie się wewnętrznie. Ach, jak on cierpi! Czy widzieliście, jak on szedł za nią na pogrzebie? Podtrzymywał ją w głowach, róże z wieńców opadały mu na czoło. Ale jego twarz! jego oczy! Czy posąg z kamienia może być twardszy w wyrazie? czy śmierć sama może mieć więcej grozy?... Pan Maciej umilkł wyczerpany, po czym spytał cicho: – Kto ją niósł jeszcze oprócz niego? Młoda księżna odpowiedziała: – Pan Rudecki, hrabia Brochwicz, Trestka i Wiluś Szeliga. – Ja widziałem tylko Waldemara. A na cmentarzu zdawał się kamienny, jednak sam zajrzał, czy grób wyłożony marmurem, jakby ten szczegół miał znaczenie najpierwsze. Dziwna jest jego boleść! Tak olbrzymio cierpi i drobiazgowo zabiega o wszystko, co się jej tyczy... jakby to robił na chłodno. Okropna była chwila, kiedy się z nią tak cicho żegnał. Rozdarła mi się dusza! A potem zamknięcie grobu... Ach, Boże! Czy to koniec zemsty?... czy koniec? Księżna Franciszkowa położyła rękę na ramieniu staruszka. – Proszę o tym nie mówić – szepnęła serdecznie – to straszne, to zanadto boli, to zanadto szarpie, proszę, niech się pan uspokoi. Pan Maciej miał skupione brwi, palcami tarł oczy. – Ja te obrazy mam tu... tu... w mózg mi się wryły... nie zapomnę! Starsza księżna spojrzała po wszystkich. – Gdzie jest Waldemar? – spytała cicho. – W swoim pokoju – rzekł lekarz. – Ale pójdę, zobaczę. Zaległo milczenie. Pan Maciej oddychał zmęczony długą mową. Wtem wrócił lekarz ze zmienionym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie ma ordynata w pokoju. Szukałem po całym domu. Nie ma nigdzie. Pan Maciej zerwał się przerażony. – Na boga! co to znaczy?... gdzie on jest?... może w ogrodzie? Broń schowałem – rzekł cicho, jakby do siebie. Kilka osób zeszło z werandy do ogrodu, między nimi pan Maciej, oparty na ramieniu Brochwicza. Księżna została z panią Rudecką i księdzem. Modliła się cicho. Waldemar wchodził na górę cmentarną, oddaloną o wiorstę od dworu, za olszynką ruczajewską. Po drodze spotkał biegnącego Jurka. Chłopak miał rozwichrzoną czuprynę i zapuchnięte oczy. Cały zbryzgany był błotem: widocznie znowu nurzał się w stawie po nenufary dla Stefci. Przebiegając spojrzał na ordynata spod czerwonych powiek, trochę z ukosa, ale nie zatrzymał się. Cenił on i szanował ból Waldemara, nie mógł mu jednak darować śmierci siostry. Nie mogąc dawniej zrozumieć dokładnie, co to jest arystokracja, teraz był mniemania, że ją odgadł. Jurek w dziecinnej swej wyobraźni arystokrację miał za siedmiogłowego smoka siedzącego na górze głębowickiej, bo tylko ten zamek znał szczegółowo z opowiadań i fotografii. Zaczął na równi ze swym nauczycielem nienawidzieć arystokratów. Z osób będących na pogrzebie znosił jedynie ordynata i Brochwicza, zresztą od wszystkich, nawet od Luci i księżniczek, uciekał jak najdalej. Teraz minął ordynata bez słowa. Ten drgnął, ujrzawszy go przed sobą. Rysy chłopca przypominały Stefcię, nawet delikatne złoto z załomów jego czuprynki było złotem z warkocza zmarłej. Waldemar unikał młodszego rodzeństwa Stefci, nie mógł na nie patrzeć spokojnie. Przed bramą cmentarną stała dorożka. Waldemar nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Poszedł prędko uliczką, wysadzoną brzozami, i skierował się na prawo, gdzie wśród kępy brzóz jasnozielonych bielił się wzgórek pokryty świeżymi kwiatami. Wieńce, girlandy, pęki białych róż, lilii, gwoździków, całe snopy konwalii piętrzyły się, przetykane wstęgami. Na samym przedzie leżał olbrzymi wieniec z palm, róż i lilii, artystycznie uwity, z napisem na szerokiej białej szarfie: “Od twego Waldemara”. I na brzozach wisiały wieńce. Z nich jeden bardzo piękny, naśladujący białe orchidee, pochodził od hrabiny Wizembergowej. Miał krótki napis na błękitnej wstędze: “Śnij spokojnie”. Wzgórek kwiatowy otaczały drzewa egzotyczne w wazonach: cyprysy, cedry i wspaniałe mirty oraz parę rozłożystych palm. Słońce zdobiło kwiaty siatką jaskrawych blasków, sypało iskierki na metalowe wieńce, ślizgało się po szarfach z napisami. Waldemar utkwił oczy w biały wzgórek. Szedł prędko. Nagle zatrzymał się. Ujrzał jakąś męską postać klęczącą przy grobie. Ordynat chwilę stał, po czym znowu poszedł naprzód. Wówczas nieznajomy odwrócił głowę i podniósł się. Był to Narnicki, kuzyn Stefci. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Michorowski bardzo blady, Narnicki poruszony. Patrzał badawczo na ordynata z odcieniem surowości. Ale w jego oczach i twarzy ujrzał taką przepaść rozpaczy, tak bezgraniczny ból, że w jednej chwili uczuł sympatię dla tego magnata, którego jeszcze przed chwilą uważał za tyrana Stefci. Wzruszony rzekł z ukłonem: – Zapewne... pan ordynat? Jestem Narnicki.. jej kuzyn i... Nie mógł dokończyć z wrażeniem. Michorowski prędko z jakimś kurczem nerwowym w twarzy podał mu rękę i mijając go podszedł do grobu. Narnicki, silnie poruszony, zawrócił do bramy, ale potem cofnął się na brzeg cmentarza i oparty o mur, schowany w gąszczach świerkowych, patrzał z daleka na ordynata. Waldemar, stojąc przy grobie, rozejrzał się dokoła, a widząc, że jest zupełnie sam, ukląkł i zanurzył twarz w kwiatach. Narnicki prawie nie oddychał: patrzał na zgarbioną postać narzeczonego Stefci, na jego pochylona nisko głowę, na zgnębienie widoczne nawet z ruchu i w duszy czynił sobie gorzkie wyrzuty: – Ja go posądzałem... ja go robiłem odpowiedzialnym za jej śmierć... a on ją tak bardzo kochał. Jaki zmieniony... Czy to ten sam człowiek? Narnicki przypomniał sobie fotografie ordynata, w Głębowiczach zdejmowane, które mu kiedyś pokazywała Stefcia. – Czy to ten sam człowiek? – myślał teraz. I śmierć Stefci wydała mu się jeszcze straszniejszą. Waldemar klęczał i zapomniał o świecie całym, utonął w tym grobie. Oczyma, pragnieniem duszy i serca przebijał zaporę dzielącą go od niej. Rozdzierał powódź kwiatową i płytę z marmuru, i biały marmur sklepienia grobowego. Siłą rozpaczy wkuwał się w srebro i szkło, w jakim ją złożono, i widział swoją Stefcię taką białą, jasną! I żalił się przed nią w duszy, i wymawiał, że odeszła, i tulił ją do serca, i wyrywał spod tych kwiatów. Ile on marzeń najdroższych złożył w ten wzgórek pachnący, ile porywów młodości, jaką potęgę, bezmiar uczucia! Życie swe całe miał tam pod kwiatami, cały dogmat swych marzeń z przeszłości, odnaleziony cudem, i całą słodycz niedoścignionych dni. Pozostały mu miliony, tytuł, stanowisko, lecz to, co już teraz cenił najwięcej, jego skarb, zabrano mu, sam go przykrył tą masą róż. Czuł, że Stefcia jest dla niego stracona, że odleciała na skrzydłach anielskich, że już jej nie zobaczy, nie usłyszy jej głosu, chyba w imaginacji. I rozpacz nim targała, nadludzki, wściekły żal, okrutny, rwący. Jego ubóstwiana Stefcia pozostanie tu, a on odjedzie do Głębowicz samotny, z pustką w duszy, z wielką mogiłą w sercu i z przekleństwem na ustach. Z przekleństwem na tych, co ją zabili – na jej katów, na jej morderców! I gdybyż wiedział, czy ona jest szczęśliwą w życiu zaziemskim! Gdybyż miał pewność, że dusza jej w aureoli świetlnej znalazła to wszystko, czym on ją chciał otoczyć, ale w stopniu potężniejszym, boskim! Gdybyż miał pewność, że jak jej ciało on owinął w kwiaty, tak duszę jej tam, w mistycznych sferach, otoczą jasne duchy wieńcem promieni szczęścia, spokoju, bezmiernego uroku! Gdybyż mógł nabyć głębokiej ufności swej babki, która wierzyła, że duszyczka Stefci śpiewa i raduje się u stóp Boga! A jeśli następstwem śmierci jest zanik zupełny? Jeśli dusza błąka się gdzieś w ciemnościach pozaświatowego bytu, bez ostoi, bez spoczynku? To by było straszne! Taka istota, jak jego słodka Stefcia, miałaby zginąć w otchłaniach nicości? Nie otaczałby ją świetlisty krąg w nagrodę, że tak wcześnie opuściła świat, że wiosnę życia pożegnała tak bezwzględnie. Któż zasłużył więcej na jaśń wiekuistą, jeśli nie taka przeczysta duszyczka, zmarła z miłością w sercu, w przeddzień upragnionej szczęśliwości ziemskiej. Czyż taka może zniknąć bez śladu jak gołąb zabity? Czyż nie zmieni się od razu w anioła? Czyż jej wiara i czystość dziewicza nie starczą na biel piór, strojących niebieskie zastępy? Och! ta niezgłębiona potęga śmierci! Ile w niej wątpliwości!? Gdybyż Stefcia mogła zejść do niego z tych bezdennych pomroków niebytu, gdybyż powiedziała, gdzie ją śmierć przeniosła, gdzie duch jej przebywa i czy szczęście obecne przewyższa ziemskie. Gdyby on wiedział, może by rozpacz jego nie miała tych obaw straszliwych. Cóż mu pozostało w życiu bez niej? Chyba to, żeby samobójstwem nie popełnić mordu na żyjącym jeszcze dziadku. Zabrano mu broń, strzeżono go, ale czy jedynym zakończeniem dla niego nie byłoby połączenie się z ukochanym jej duchem, aby miała go przy sobie zawsze, i jeśli jej tam ciemno, aby nie czuła pustki, tęsknoty za życiem na ziemi... Waldemar z jękiem silniej zacisnął dłonie na skroniach. Żal łamał w nim wszystkie uczucia. – Gdybyż wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest i jak jej jest?... Cóż znaczy moja nauka? – myślał obłędnie – moja inteligencja, kiedy nie mogę zbadać, czy ona szczęśliwa i czy jej byt jaśniejszy niż na ziemi. Cóż znaczą filozofowie, mistycy, kiedy pojęcie śmierci zamyka dla nich księgę nauki? kiedy, badając wnętrze wszechrzeczy, nie mogą zbadać wszechistnienia pozagrobowego? kiedy, znając wszelkie odkrycia, wszelkie gościńce prawdy, nie mogą odnaleźć jednej drogi, jaka prowadzi poza mogiłę? Istnieje taka droga – jest nią religia. Ale trzeba w nią wierzyć bezwzględnie, aby rozpacz nie wprowadziła do serca złośliwego demona ironii. Bo nawet przy wierze budzi się pytanie: dlaczego śmierć wybiera na swe ofiary takie jak Stefcia? dlaczego podcina swą kosą takie kwiaty młode, cudne – takie jasne dusze? Dlaczego? dlaczego? Ona ze skarbami w sercu wchodziła w życie i niosłaby mu dary wielkie. Opromieniałaby sobą troskę życia innych, stałaby się dobrodziejstwem, błogosławionym duchem dla wielu. Czy za dobrą, zanadto niepokalaną, za czystą była dla niego, że mu nie pozwolono dosięgnąć z nią szczęścia? Więc czemuż ją poznał? czemu go pokochała? Ona posiadała zasoby życia i kochała życie niby kwiat rozwinięty w jasności maju, który woń swą i blask oddaje światu i nie chce ginąć. Czyż nie znalazłaby spokoju w małżeństwie z ukochanym człowiekiem? Ależ on by ją czcił jak bóstwo! Ogrom bólu i zagadnień mącił mózg Waldemara, rozdzierał w nim krwawiące rany, niweczył całą jego istotę duchową. Były chwile, że błąkał się w grozie swego nieszczęścia, nie mogąc dokładnie pojąć, jaki cios spadł na niego. Jego żelazny umysł, jego szalona energia i wola stworzyły teraz przepaścistą zawieję burz najróżnorodniejszych, zawieję gęstej mgły i odnaleźć się nie mogły. I on sam nie potrafił siebie odszukać w gmatwaninie uczuć, zmąconych do dna duszy. Cierpiał jak człowiek miłujący życie, który w wiosenny poranek pełen barw i blasków, pełen śpiewów i szumów rozkosznych, nagle oślepnie i ogłuchnie. Cierpiał czując dotykalnie swój ból, czując, jak mu się sączył w krew, jak włamywał w mózg z siłą zawrotną. Ustami, na których głęboki żal wypisał swe zgłoski, szeptał imię zmarłej, mordując się podwójnie brzemieniem tego słowa: – Stefcia... Stefcia... jasna moja... moja... gdzie ty?... co z tobą?... I doznał wizji: ona stanęła przy nim, śliczna, wiotka, i patrzy na niego ciemnym fioletem swych oczu, jej rzęsy mrugają tak ładnie na jasnym owalu twarzy, okolonym jedwabną masą włosów. Zapatrzony w wizję, widział Stefcię jak żywą pod rozkwitłą czeremchą, wołał na nią rozszalałym wyciem serca. A ona uśmiecha się do niego i mówi z dziecinnym grymasem kalinowych ust: – Tak mię pan zasypuje kwiatami... Waldemar zatrząsł się, podniósł głowę. Wizja uleciała. Zobaczył tylko mnóstwo białych kwiatów – sploty, wieńce, wiązanki, .morze białe, wonne, ozłocone słońcem. – Zasypałem cię kwiatami! zasypałem! –jęknął z przejmującą tragedią w głosie. Załamał namiętnym bólem ręce nad głową. W oczach po raz pierwszy od czasu swego nieszczęścia poczuł wilgoć, zakłuło go w źrenicach, łkanie zaczęło mu rozrywać piersi. Upadł na kwiaty, schował twarz w dłoniach i płacz wielki, pierwszy, silny jak lawina, wstrząsnął jego męską postacią. Szarpał nim dziki skowyt niedoli. Jeśli go teraz słyszała jasna duszyczka Stefci, musiała i sama zapłakać, i spłynąć mu na głowę nieziemskim tchnieniem ukojenia. W bramę cmentarza wszedł przelękły pan Maciej, prowadzony przez Rudeckiego i Brochwicza, z panną Ritą i Trestką. Byli już niedaleko grobu Stefci, już dojrzeli Waldemara, gdy nagle cicho podsunął się do nich Narnicki. Ręką dał im znak, aby nie szli dalej, i szepnął: – Zostawcie go samego, zostawcie! On... zapłakał. Pan Maciej złożył ręce jak do modlitwy. Wszyscy bez szelestu cofnęli się w uliczkę ocienioną bujnymi kędziorami brzóz.